


First Date

by precieux_tae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Blushing, Crushes, Cute, First Date, First Kiss, Football Player Harry, M/M, Short, cheerleader Draco, cheerleader Ginny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/precieux_tae/pseuds/precieux_tae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is a cheerleader and Harry is one of the players.<br/>Harry asks Draco out after he wins a game.<br/>Short.<br/>AU no magic</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, because if I did Drarry would have been cannon.

"Five! Six! Seven! Eight! Who do we appreciate?!" Draco screamed his voice cheerful. His cheeks were burned red from the freezing air, and his throat protested with every scream, but his smile remained in place.  
"Tigers! Go Tigers!" The crowd responded, loud and excited.  
Waving his pom-poms, he and the rest of the cheerleaders ran back to the benches, sitting down as the players ran into the field.  
The whistle sounded and the game began, within an hour the Tigers were ahead by 15 points.  
"I can't believe, they expect us to wear these things during this weather." Complained the redhead beside him. He nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly, though the outfits weren't really an issue for him.  
He after all was a boy and didn't have to wear the skirts.  
"Hey." The redhead shook his shoulder, pointing to the waving man a few feet away.  
"Isn't that Harry Potter?" Draco lifted his gray eyes, face lighting up.  
It indeed was. He nodded.  
"And he's looking this way..." She trailed off, but Draco wasn't listening. His cheeks if possible darkened, and he smiled, waving back excitedly.  
"No way."  
"Ginny are you alright?" He shook her lightly as she'd gone pale.  
"He likes you." She whispered and he turned away suddenly self conscious.  
"You like him too." She giggled. He looked down, but didn't argue.  
"Well-" Ginny began, but was interrupted by the sudden roar of the crowd.  
The game had needed, and by the cheering on their side, Draco could tell they'd won.  
The cheerleaders stood and Draco set a smile in place, giggling as they ran out onto the fields.  
He hugged Ginny and then hugged the other players and cheerleaders.  
He stopped in front of Harry Potter, lifting his head to look at his face.  
Just as he was about to congratulate the boy, he was silenced by the finger on his lip. Harry removed his finger and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist.  
"Congratulations." Draco mumbled, his heart beating faster. Harry smiled, pulling him even closer.  
He leaned down and kissed him.  
Slow at first, so very gentle, but then having made sure he would not be pushed back, gained confidence and kissed deeper.  
Draco dropped his pom-poms and tangled his arms around Harry's neck.  
Claps erupted all around them, starling them. Draco pulled away, and smiled.  
Ginny was giving him a thumbs up and smiling.  
"Sorry." He mumbled to the crowd embarrassed they'd caused a scene. Harry chuckled, kissing his nose.  
He lifted Draco up and twirled him, as the trophy was handed to his team.  
"Draco, come on. We have a cheer meeting." Ginny pulled at his arm. He nodded, waving to Harry before turning to walk away.  
Harry stopped him, kissing him softly. "Meet me at Lucy's at 8." He whispered.  
Draco nodded, smiling.  
He ran to catch up with Ginny, taking her hand in his.  
She smiled, immediately set on talking about the outfit he'd wear for the date, having obviously overheard, though Draco wasn't sure how, since she'd been so far away.  
He looked back and saw Harry laughing with his head thrown back. His neck was outstretched and shining with sweat.  
He'd never seen anything more beautiful.  
Harry turned his way, catching his eye. He winked.  
Draco turned back, a blush spreading over his cheeks.  
He couldn't wait for eight to arrive.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it wasn't to bad, it came to head while at school and I wrote it as soon as I got home.  
> Ps I have no beta so excuse my spelling or grammatical errors.  
> Kudos


End file.
